Lima Tahun!
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Lima tahun, lima tahun sejak kelulusan, Daisuke Motomiya yang bertekad untuk tidak melihat kembali bayang-bayang malaikat penuh cahayanya, Hikari Yagami. Pertemuan secara kebetulan untuk mendengarkan pertunangan, perselingkuhan dan sakit dikhianati.
1. Chapter 1

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Yoshino Fujieda dan Hikari Yagami**

**Genre, Friendship,Drama Romance , Hurt comfort**

**Rate T**

**Full Daisuke Motomiya Point**

Rambut kayu manisnya terbang tertiup angin, tak kusangka, dia memanjangkan yang ringan dan lincah melewati banyak siswa lainnya, menghampiri sosok yang sedang menunggunya.

"Menatap Hikari lagi. Tak ada niatan untuk menghampirinya?"

"Kanbara."

Menghampirinya. Ingin, sangat ingin. Tapi tak bisa, karena yang sedang bersamanya sekarang adalah kekasihnya. "Aku tak ingin memicu perkelahian di hari kelulusan."

"Hee."Takuya menyeruput minumannya "Dai, ini hari terakhir."

Aku memalingkan wajah padanya, hanya melihat matanya yang sedang menatapku serius. "Utarakan lagi sebelum kamu menjauh darinya."

"Sudah kukatakan a-"

Telunjuknya menempel pada bibirku "Nanti menyesal."

#

Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Takuya, aku sekarang sedang berada ditengah lapangan sepakbola. Tak ada maksud untuk menarik perhatian, karena tak ada seorang pun sekarang disana, yah karena sedang dilaksanakan upacara.

"Daisuke-kun."

"Hikari, aku-"

"Daisuke-kun. Tidak."

Begitu cepat kamu mengatakannya. "Tak bisakah aku mengatakannya?"

"Tidak Daisuke-kun. Tanpa kamu katakan, aku sudah kelewat sering aku pun tak ingin mengatakan kata yang pastinya sering kamu dengar. Maaf Daisuke-kun, jika tak ada yang lain, aku harus pergi, Takeru sudah menungguku didalam."

Ya. Memang sudah kelewat sering aku mengatakannya. Sudah terlalu banyak dia mendengarnya, juga sudah sangat banyak aku mendengar kata **TIDAK **dari bibir mungilnya. Dan sekarang, saat kamu mulai pergi menjauh, yang aku tahu hanya satu. Kita tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Tak ingin masuk?"

"Kanbara."

"Sama. Ayo gabung dengan Yoshino."

"Dai, aku sudah pikirkan matang-matang. Aku dan Yoshino akan bekerja, tak akan masuk kuliah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Rangkulan yang penuh rasa persahabatan datang mengalung pundakku "Yoshino."

"Dai, ini hari kelulusanloh. Ceria sedikitlah."inginku begitu tapi aku tak bisa "Dai. Cewek tak hanya Hikari. Liriklah yang lain."aku menatap Yoshino yang saat ini berjalan mundur didepanku "Ada aku. Yah kalau kamu suka cewek tomboy sih."

Sedikit senyum agar perempuan paling dekat denganku ini tak khawatir "Aku tak akan memilih kakakku kan."

"Maksudmu aku tua. Jahat ya."dengan cepat tangannya langsung memiting leherku "Dai. Ikutlah dengan kami."

Tanganku yang awalnya berusaha melepaskan fitingan Yoshino berhenti. Mataku melihat Takuya yang tersenyum lebar dan dari lirikan, kulihat juga Yoshino yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Dengan sedikit anggukan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah, langkah kaki yang berat dan langkah yang kuharapkan tak akan menghampiri sosok bayang Hikari kembali.

#

Apakah usia dua puluh dua sudah dapat dikatakan usia untuk menikah? Yah sekaranglah aku dalam usia yang sudah semakin dewasa. Lima tahun sudah aku lalui bersama kedua temanku. Lima tahun sudah, aku tak melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar lagi bayangan sosok malaikat penuh cahaya.

"Lagi dan lagi, banyak sekali angkatan kita yang menikah tahun ini."Yoshino berkata kesal melihat sebuah undangan via FB

"Beneran, siapa kali ini?"tanya Takuya didepan laptopnya

"Kato-san."jawab Yoshino dengan nada sebal "Menikah ya, kapan giliranku ya."matanya langsung menatap langit-langit

"Sabar saja, nanti juga datang pangeran berkuda putih melamarmu."kata penghiburan dari mulutku meluncur

Mendengar kata itu, Yoshino langsung menatapku "Tak adakah dari kalian berdua yang ingin melamarku?"

Aku dan Takuya saling berpandangan dan melambaikan tangan tanda tidak dengan cengiran oleh Takuya.

"Ahhh, bisa-bisa aku jadi perawan tua. Kenapa tak ada cowok yang mau denganku sih."kata penuh frustasi dari Yoshino

"Perbaiki sikapmu."ucapku menasihati

"Belajar merias diri."nasihat Takuya

"Dan yang lebih penting, jangan main asal serang cowok yang menggodamu."ucapku dan Takuya berbarengan

Jengkel sepertinya Yoshino "Aku cewek baik-baik, bukan yang begitu saja mau diajak pergi bila digoda."

"Yoshino, cowok menggodamu itu karena kamu menarik."

"Benar kata Takuya, kamu itu sebenarnya cantik."

Kami berdua nyengir dan membuat Yoshino sedikit memerah "Dan lagi, gak semua cowok menggoda itu cowok jahat. Pikiranmu saja yang parno."Takuya mengibaskan tangannya

"Gi-gimana gak parno, pengalaman terakhirku digoda itu saat gokon dulu, dan, dan aku nyaris kehilangan keperawanan oleh cowok-cowok brengsek itu."

"Ah yang itu ya. Untung banget kita ada disana ya."Takuya berkata dengan sedikit simpati, sepertinya agak bersalah dengan kata yang diucapkannya

"Eh, bukannya karena memang kamu nguntitin Yoshino ya."ucapku sengaja nyeplos

Takuya diam, tak lama rona merah muda muncul sedikit "Benarkah?"tanya Yoshino memandang Takuya lekat

"Beneran kok."ucapku menambah-nambahi

"Bo-bohong itu. Ke-kebetulan saja aku lewat gang remang-remang itu."mencoba berkelit dengan kata-kata terbata begitu, gak bakalan ngefek Takuya "La-lagian bukannya kamu juga begitu Dai."

"Hah, tidak benar itu. Aku hanya sedang kebenaran disana beli rokok di mesin dekat gang itu saja."elakku

"Gak ada mesin rokok disana Dai."serang Takuya

Aku dan Takuya terlibat saling serang kata, agak memalukan bila memang sebenarnya aku dan Takuya sama-sama menguntit Yoshino. Meski kami tak merencanakannya, secara kebetulan saja saat aku ke wc restoran tempat gokon diadakan aku bertemu dengan Takuya yang ternyata juga sedang disana. Dan setelah kami keluar wc, kami lihat tak ada Yoshino disana dan saat aku tanya perempuan teman Yoshino yang masih tertinggal disana, katanya Yoshino diajak pergi oleh beberapa orang cowok yang ikut gokon. Dari situ kepanikan terjadi dan kami mencari Yoshino secara membabi buta.

Rangkulan hangat itu lagi "Aku tak tahu kalau dua orang cowok yang tinggal satu atap denganku ini begitu perhatian."

"Yo-Yoshino."berbarengan kembali dengan Takuya, kulihat wajah Takuya telah memerah parah, aku juga sih, tapi tidak sampai separah itu

"Tahukah kalian berdua, aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."ucap Yoshino dibarengi dengan sebuah kecupan dipipi aku dan Takuya

Kulihat wajah Takuya makin makin padam. Aku hanya menahan senyum "Emm Yoshino."

"Hmm."dengan tetap merangkul kami

"Dadamu makin besar ya."ucapku asal nyeplos lagi

"Benarkah. Serius Dai."reaksi yang tidak kuharapkan, kenapa dia jadi girang begitu. Dan jangan langsung kamu raba-raba dadamu Yoshino, aku sudah kasihan melihat Takuya yang semakin gelap

"Yoshino. Gak ada cewek baik-baik senang dengan komentar pelecehan seksual seperti itu."kataku ingin menghentikan aksi grepe-grepe oleh diri sendiri

"Masa sih. Itu kan pujian darimu Dai."

"Kamu menanggapinya begitu ya. Dan lagi Yoshino, tak ada cewek baik-baik yang tinggal seatap dengan dua cowok lajang."

Bagus, aksi grepenya sudah terhenti. Senyum maut muncul dari wajahnya "Yang penting kan gak kumpul kebo."

Semudah itu kamu mengomentari suatu pandangan masyarakat. Aku semakin sulit untuk melepas kamu agar mandiri Yoshino.

"Oh ya Dai. Dengerin Yoshino ngomongin pernikahan, selentingan aku dapat info, sebentar lagi Hikari akan bertunangan dengan Takeru."Takuya memandang dengan pandangan simpatik, mengejek kah?

"Pasangan yang awet yah. Irinya."Yoshino kembali menggerutu

"Ada maksudkah Takuya?"tanyaku memicingkan mata

Takuya memandangku dengan senyuman kecil "Tak ada. Kukira kamu mungkin ingin tahu."

"Aku tak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Dan aku tak ingin tahu lagi tentang bayang masa lalu."ya, aku tak pernah ingin tahu lagi dengan masa lalu yang kuanggap sangat menyedihkan. Masa lalu yang menjebakku agar tak bisa mencintai perempuan lain. Dan jebakan itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang.

#

Seiring dengan kudengar kembali perkataan Yoshino dalam pikiranku, perkataan yang dikatakannya kemarin malam _**"Dai. Sepertinya kamu bakalan ketemu Hikari deh. Besok."**_ Saat itu aku hanya mengacuhkannya, karena kupikir mustahil. Karena dalam lima tahun ini, aku tak pernah sedikitpun menggerakkan kakiku untuk menghampiri bayang-bayang itu lagi, terpikirkan mungkin ya, tapi aku tak ingin mencari info tentang Hikari lagi.

"Yang benar saja Yoshino. Kamu peramal dari mana."gumamku pelan saat kutahu seorang perempuan yang sedang kupegang pergelangan tangannya ini adalah Hikari, perempuan yang entah melamun atau bagaimana hendak menyeberang jalan saat lampu pejalan kaki masih merah

Saat kutahu sosok yang baru saja kuselamatkan ini adalah adik dari senpaiku dan sekaligus bayang-bayang masa lalu, dengan segera aku hendak pergi. Tapi ternyata tak bisa, keadaan berbalik, bila sebelumnya tanganku yang memegang pergelangannya, sekarang dibalik, Hikari yang memegang pergelangan tanganku, dan menahan lajuku.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku berjalan, dengan tangan Hikari tetap memegang pergelangan tanganku, aku ingin melepaskannya, mudah saja karena tangan ini begitu kecil dan lemah saat memegangnya. Tapi aku tak ingin bila suasana sekitarku ramai, dan saat tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang lalui, dengan segera aku menarik tanganku paksa dan berniat untuk meninggalkannya.

"Daisuke-kun, kan."

Suaranya terdengar untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun ini. Aku tak ingin mengeluarkan suara, jadi aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Benar ya. Terima kasih Daisuke-kun."wajah yang aku tahu dalam kesedihan, senyuman sekecil itu tak pernah kulihat seumur aku mengenalnya, yang aku tahu, dia selalu tersenyum hangat, pada siapapun.

Kuberanikan untuk bersuara "Alamat rumahmu masih sama seperti dulu?"tanyaku

"Ya."suaranya parau, seperti habis menangis

Dan tindakanku selanjutnya adalah, kupanggil taksi, menaikkan Hikari kedalamnya dan meminta supir untuk mengantarnya. Dan tentu saja, aku tak ikut untuk mengantarnya. Karena itu kuanggap sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Selamat datang Dai."sambut Takuya begitu aku memasuki ruang tengah apartement "Bagaimana?"

Tak ingin bertele-tele, aku memberikan koper padanya. Dan dia memandang puas isinya saat itu juga. Mataku melirik kesana kemari, mencari satu lagi penghuni dan saat kumenemukannya, aku menghampirinya dan tanganku memeluknya dari belakang "Yoshino."

"Dai? Kaget aku, kukira Takuya."tangan Yoshino sedang memegang pisau dan sedang memotong-motong sayuran "Eh Takuya gak bakalan berani melakukan ini."katanya lagi

"Kamu dukun dari mana?"

"Haah? Maksudmu."

Aku tak menjawabnya. Yang aku lakukan hanya terus memeluk Yoshino dari belakang. Dan yang kulihat, Yoshino mematikan kompor dan membiarkanku untuk meresapi wangi tubuhnya. Wangi yang selalu membuatku tenang sejak dulu.

"Yoshino. Maukah kamu buatkan telur mata sapi."

#

Kejadian lagi, dan sekarang aku makin yakin kalau Yoshino itu dukun. Apa yang dia katakan kembali terjadi _**"Dai. Setelah kejadian itu, kamu pasti bakalan beberapa kali bertemu Hikari.".**_ Sesuai ucapannya itu, saat ini aku dihadapkan lagi dengan kumulai dalam lima tahun ini sudah mengalihkan fokus hidupku, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Jadi Daisuke-kun kuliah?"

"Tidak."

"Hee, kalau begitu apa langsung kerja. Kudengar kamu bersama Kanbara-kun."

"Ya. Seperti yang kamu dengar."aku tak tahu kamu dengar darimana, tapi tak banyak orang yang mengetahui aku dan Takuya bekerja bersama, kemungkinan hanya Koushiro-senpai

"Kerja ya. Aku sekarang sedang mengejar S2-ku. Hanya dengan S1 sekarang sulit untuk mencari kerja. Kerjaan Daisuke-kun apa?"

"Naisho."

Terdengar ceria, padahal tidak. Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu. Meski aku tak ingin tahu, tapi bila terus bersamamu, aku jadi ingin mengetahuinya.

"Daisuke-kun, kamu marah?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu. Kamu marah sejak kelulusan. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tak pernah bisa. Kamu ganti kontak?"matanya memancarkan keseriusan

"Aku tak marah."jeda sejenak sebelum aku melanjutkan untuk mencari ekspresi dirinya, mungkin ekspresi merasa bersalah "Aku hanya kecewa."

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan, suasana restoran yang ramai tak menyurutkan keheningan kami berdua. Terdengar ramai, tapi sepi. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, secepatnya. Dan saat kuberdiri tangannya menahan langkahku kembali "Aku ingin minta kontakmu, mungkin aku ingin bertemu dengan Daisuke-kun lagi."

Mataku mencari-cari sebuah alasan dari ekspresi wajahnya lagi "Tidak. Pertemuan kita hanya kebetulan saja. Dua kali kebetulan yang tak menyenangkan."

"Begitu. Kamu benar-benar marah."senyum miris dari Hikari

"Aku tak marah."

"Bagiku kamu terlihat marah."

Menghela napas "Tiga kali."

"Ya?"

"Tiga kali kita bisa bertemu secara kebetulan. Aku berikan kontakku."

Selanjutnya aku hanya pergi meninggalkannya di dalam restoran. Aku tak menyukai ini, rasa suka yang sudah kukubur merangkak kembali melihat sosok malaikat penuh cahaya, dia sudah tidak seperti SMA. Semakin dewasa, rambutnya juga dipotong pendek lagi, semakin menawan. Dan semakin menyiksa.

#

"Tiga kali ya."

Entah nasib buruk atau sekarang cupid mulai mendekatiku. Dia yang tidak pernah ingin kutemui sekarang secara kebetulan bertemu kembali. "Ya. Tiga kali yang sangat menyiksa. Yoshino kamu memang dukun."

"Aku cuman nebak kok."Yoshino cengar-cengir "Jadi, Hikari, lama tak jumpa."

"Yoshino, Fujieda kan?"

"Benar."

"Lama tak jumpa. Meski mungkin kita jarang mengobrol dulu karena tidak pernah sekelas, tapi aku tahu kamu yang lumayan terkenal karena duo kombi dengan Kanbara-kun."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Keduanya terdengar mengobrol dengan ceria. Aku hanya melihatnya saja dengan tanpa minat. Niat berbelanja ke swalayan malah bertemu Hikari. Kebetulan lagi yang sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoshino tadi malam.

"Fujieda-san, pacar Daisuke-kun?"kudengar Hikari menanyakan hal semacam itu

"Tidak-tidak. Kami hanya tinggal satu ruangan saja."Yoshino mengibaskan tangannya, kalau dipikir jawabanmu lebih parah

"Kalian tinggal bersama? Tunangan?"

"Ya tinggal bersama. Tapi bukan tunangan atau apapun itu melibatkan perasaan cinta. Kami hanya partner dalam pekerjaan, bersama Takuya juga."

Yoshino pamit duluan untuk memutar belanjaan. Aku yang ingin menemaninya ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang aku berdua lagi dengan Hikari.

"Fujieda-san ya. Perempuan yang baik, jadi Daisuke-kun siapanya?"

Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini "Yoshino sudah mengatakan kan. Partner kerja."

"Tak mungkin kan hanya itu. Pasti ada lebihnya, untuk kamu dan Kanbara-kun."

Siapa ya. Yoshino itu siapa kami. Partner? teman? Itu tak terlalu penting. Yang aku tahu, baik aku dan Takuya, menganggap Yoshino adalah "Dia dewi kami. Perempuan paling berharga kami, orang yang paling kami sayangi."ya, Yoshino adalah dewi kami, malaikat kami, dan mungkin tak lebih dari itu

"Daisuke-kun, seperti yang kamu katakan dan kamu janjikan. Tiga kali kebetulan, berarti kontakmu."tagih Hikari, dan aku tak bisa mengelak lagi, kukeluarkan ponselku dan memperlihatkan padanya

Keheningan kami datang lagi, aku tak ingin memancing obrolan yang semakin membuat kami akan bertahan lama bersama. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, aku tahu betul ekspresi wajah Hikari sekarang, ekpresi yang sama seperti Yoshino sedang butuh perhatian. Ekspresi yang sama seperti Yoshino saat butuh teman bicara untuk masalahnya. "Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"tanyaku

"Aku kepikiran dari pertama kebetulan kita."

"Apa?"

"Daisuke-kun tak memanggil namaku sekalipun."matanya memancang serius menatapku

"Pentingkah aku harus memanggil namamu?"

"Rasanya tak sopan Daisuke-kun."

Kenapa harus kamu bawa tata krama, aku tak ingin menyebut namamu karena "Dengan hanya menyebut namamu saja, aku pasti akan kembali menyukaimu."

Ya. Aku akan menyukaimu dengan hanya menyebut namamu. Dan karena aku tak ingin terbayang masa lalu lagi, aku tak ingin masuk ke dalam jebakan yang sama lagi. Disaat sekarang aku mulai mengenyahkan dirimu jauh-jauh.

"Begitu. Daisuke-kun begitu menyukaiku. Beruntungnya aku."

Hikari tersenyum kecil, apa maksudmu? Senyuman miris, mengejek? Bersimpati? "Ya. Kesialanya ada padaku."

"Daisuke-kun tahu, aku akan bertunangan dengan Takeru?"

"Rasanya Takuya mengatakannya tempo lalu. Selamat."

Aku sengaja memberikan senyuman kecil. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepannya, meskipun aku tahu, dengan hanya kata-kataku sebelumnya, dia tahu kalau aku manusia yang menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih, Daisuke-kun."tangannya menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya

Tangan yang kamu genggam ini benar-benar membuatku merasa sesak. Hatiku yang tak bisa diam karena mulai lagi degupan seperti dulu. Aku tak ingin lagi, maka saat ada kesempatan seperti ini, aku tak akan menyiakannya. Dengan cepat, tangan kananku yang tak dia genggam menarik jaket belakang Yoshino yang lewat disampingku "Beli makanan mahal lagi kah Yoshino?"ucapku dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan

"A-ah, i-i-ini untuk gizi kita kan. La-lagian sedang di-diskon."Yoshino tergagap sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dariku, tapi itu takkan terjadi. Karena aku membutuhkan kamu Yoshino. Dengan cepat, aku tarik dia dan tanganku merangkulnya, indera penciumanku yang dekat dengan rambutnya langsung menghirup dalam-dalam wangi rambut dan tubuhnya. Ya hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan, untuk menetralkanya, mentralkan degup menyakitkan karena Hikari.

**T.B.C**

**Two Shot untuk fic yang anehnya terpikirkan begitu saja saat mendownload anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Yoshino Fujieda dan Hikari Yagami**

**Genre, Friendship, Romance mungkin dan kemungkinan besar Angst, Hurt comfort**

**Rate T**

Aku tak ingin menemuinya. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat masa lalu itu, tak ingin lagi melihat bayang-bayang masa lalu karena perempuan. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Begitu sebuah e-mailmu masuk kedalam ponselku. Tak bisa aku diam, dan tak bisa juga aku bergerak. Hanya karena dorongan Yoshinolah, aku sekarang ada didepanmu Hikari.

"Jadi Daisuke-kun sekarang sudah punya pacar?"tanya Hikari sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya, entah sedang apa, kalau feelingku sih dia sedang ber-email dengan Takaishi itu

"Entahlah. Tak ada perempuan yang spesial bagiku."

"Hee. Lalu pasti Daisuke-kun sudah pernah melakukan sex?"

"Privasi orang. Aku tak ingin menceritakan hal seperti itu."

"Hee. Begitu. Aku belum pernah sekalipun tuh."dengan senyum malaikatnya

Seperti terseret hanya dengan perkataan darinya "Bila hanya sesekali aku pernah, one night stand mungkin aku pernah melakukannya. Hubunganku hanya bertahan paling lama setengah tahun, lebih dari itu, tidak pernah."

"Fujieda-san?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan dia melakukan hal seperti itu dengan lelaki sembarangan."

"Melindungi sekali. Seperti ayahnya saja."

Aku mengerling keluar jendela restoran "Dia seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Dia dewi kami. Aku dan Takuya tak akan menyerahkannya pada lelaki berpikiran dangkal yang hanya ingin sex dan tubuhnya saja."

"Apa Takeru-kun juga termasuk pria seperti itu ya."

"Maksudmu."

"Jujur. Kami bisa mempertahankan hubungan kami karena aku selalu menjanjikan sex untuknya. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku tak berani untuk melakukannya."

Aku melihatnya, raut wajah yang penuh kesedihan "Dan sepertinya dia sudah pada batasnya."

"Kita sudahi percakapan ini. Lebih baik kamu menenangkan diri Yagami-san."

Hikari memandangku dengan pandangan memohon "Panggil aku Hikari, Daisuke-kun. Seperti dulu."

Tak perlu lama aku mengatakan tidak untuk itu. Aku tak ingin terjebak lagi seperti dulu.

#

Tak perlu waktu yang lama aku mengetahui informasi ini. Karena pekerjaan kami, aku mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh si pirang pacar Hikari, atau tunangan. Pertunangan mereka akan berlangsung dalam tiga hari lagi tapi, apa yang kamu lakukan pirang. Hati Hikari akan semakin sakit mengetahui kamu berbuat seperti ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan."

Takuya, jangan kamu katakan hal yang aku sudah tahu. Ya ini tak ada urusannya denganku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Hanya saja meski begitu, aku tidak bisa sembarangan melabrak si pirang itu untuk perempuan yang sudah lima tahun tak kutemui, dan baru saja, mungkin empat kali aku temui sekarang ini.

"Dari informasi yang ada saat ini, dan dari data-data yang telah kamu kumpulkan. Dai kamu bisa."Yoshino berkomentar setelah melihat layar laptopku

"Menurutmu."

"Entahlah. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatan untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Ya."Yoshino tersenyum lembut, tumben sekali, senyumnya begitu memancarkan kefeminiman dirinya yang tak pernah keluar "Dan bila kamu tetap gagal, aku bersedia memberikan dadaku untuk kamu berkeluh kesah nanti."

#

"Dia. Takeru-kun berhubungan sex dengan orang lain. Bukan denganku."

Kata-kata pilu yang meluncur darinya, aku mengetahui betapa pedihnya hatinya sekarang ini. Laki-laki yang dicintainya telah melakukan hal tabu dengan orang lain, bukan dengan dirinya. Meski aku tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya dia sekarang ini, karena aku tak pernah mengalaminya, yang aku alami beda dengannya. "Sakit kah kamu mengetahui hal seperti itu?"

"Sakit sekali Daisuke-kun."

"Apa benar dia masuk love hotel dengan perempuan lain?"

"Mataku sendiri yang melihatnya. Aku tak ingin melibatkan Koushiro-kun lebih jauh, hanya untuk mencari tahu Takeru-kun kemana malam-malam untuk satu tahun belakangan ini."

"Koushiro-senpai ya. Dia memang hebat."

Koushirou-senpai ya, sejauh ini hanya dia diantara kelompok kami dulu yang mengetahui pekerjaan sejatiku, pekerjaan yang kukerjakan bersama Takuya dan Yoshino "Yagami-san, ini hanya menurutku. Kamu mengencaninya kan, berarti kamu harus bisa menerima resikonya, Takaishi adalah aktor kelas atas. Jadi menurutku wajar saja dia berhubungan badan dengan wanita lain."

"Dia telah bersumpah setia padaku."

"Sumpah setia itu, dilakukan oleh aktor yang sekarang mendapat peringkat tinggi. Sejauh mana omongannya bisa dipercaya sebagai kejujuran."aku menyeruput kopi yang ada dalam kaleng. Dari semua tempat,kenapa Hikari mengajak ketemuan ditaman sih, ini musim dingin, dan aku hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dan jeans saja

"E-ekspresinya. Ya aku tahu dari ekspresinya, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kulihat waktu itu, maksudku bisa saja dia hanya mengantarkan rekannya yang dari jauh untuk mencari tempat menginap."wajah gusar Hikari, kasihan sekali kamu

"Dengan love hotel? Oh ayolah, masih banyak hotel di Odaiba ini yang merupakan hotel biasa."

"A-aku, aku akan bicara dengan Takeru-kun."

"Tentang kamu mengetahui Takaishi berhubungan badan dengan perempuan lain? Lalu apa yang akan kamu katakan. Kata-kata apa yang kamu persiapkan untuk kebenaran nanti yang akan terungkap?"

#

"Bagaimana kencan dengan Hikari tadi sore?"

Aku melirik Yoshino yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sama denganku sekarang, menyusun bahan pekerjaan "Itu bukan kencan Yoshino. Fokus pada kerjaanmu."

Jawaban acuh dilayangkannya. Hikari, apa yang akan kamu lakukan nantinya. Semakin dekat pertunanganmu, semakin dekat juga kamu dengan kebenaran yang akan terungkap. Yoshino adalah jenis langka, tak kukira kamu juga merupakan jenis langka. Perawan diusia dua puluh dua, dijaman sekarang. "Yos."

"Hmm."

"Kalau aku jadi pacarmu yang bersiap untuk melakukan pertunangan denganmu. Tapi aku menyeleweng dengan wanita lain, hubungan badan dan kamu tahu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Fokus tugasmu Dai."

Melirik sekilas lagi pada Yoshino, dan aku menghela napas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan perempuan yang seperti itu. Takuya mungkin mengerti karena itu memang bidangnya. Tangan yang sering kurasakan itu mengalung dileher "Pastinya akan sangat kecewa sekali. Karena itu, jangan kamu lakukan Dai."

"Yoshino kerjaanmu."

#

"Wajah cantikmu jadi tergores begini."aku mengulurkan tanganku, menggapai sebuah memar pada wajah Hikari, wajahnya tersenyum yang terlihat olehku adalah ringisan "Jadi ini tanda dari Takaishi?"

"Hehe."masih sempat-sempatnya kamu tertawa begini "Bukan hehe Yagami-san. Senpai tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku menginap di tempat Mimi-senpai tadi malam."

"Lalu?"

"Takeru-kun tidak mengaku. Dan dia berani bersumpah. Dan aku pun merasa memang itu bukan dia."wajahnya menjadi sedikit bercahaya, ditipu oleh sumpah lagi. Polosnya dirimu Hikari. "Lalu tanda ini apa?"

"Ah memar ini, aku terlalu memaksanya. Jadi dia menamparku karena tak mempercayainya. Tapi aku sudah tenang karena dia bersumpah tidak melakukan itu dengan wanita lain."

Meski tak sepiawai Takuya dalam membaca ekspresi dan perasaan seseorang, aku juga mengetahuinya saat ini. Hatimu terluka dan perasaanmu terlalu kamu paksa, untuk mempercayai sumpah belaka dan menutup fakta yang kamu lihat.

"Hikari."seseorang memanggilnya, aku melihat keasal suara "Eh Daisuke?"

"Sore koushirou-senpai."sapaku melihat siapa yang menghampiri kami "Sedang nganggur?"sindirku dan jitakan aku dapat

"Sembarangan. Baru balik kerja, Taichi meneleponku, dan dia memintaku mencari Hikari. Hikari, kenapa kamu tidak pulang sejak semalam, Taichi panik luar biasa."Koushirou-senpai memarahi Hikari, dan Hikari hanya senyum-senyum

Selanjutnya, Hikari pulang. Tanpa diantar Koushirou-senpai, Hikari bilang tak usah. Jadi sekarang, tertahanlah aku dengan Koushiro-senpai. "Nih."

"Kopi panas kalengan. Perhatian seperti biasa ya, senpai."

Koushirou-senpai menghela napas "Mendengar perkataan seperti itu darimu membuatku tak bersemangat. Kerjaanmu lancar?"

"Lancar. Terima kasih bantuan senpai tempo hari."

"Kamu bertemu lagi dengan Hikari?"

"Kebetulan saja."

"Masih menyukainya?"

"Aku ingin membunuhnya."

"Berarti masih."

"Katakanlah begitu."

"Tolonglah dia, kalau kamu pasti bisa Daisuke."

Menatap langit mendung "Kenapa tidak senpai saja?"

"Tak bisa. Aku hanya senpai penjaganya saja."

"Tak ingin berevolusi?"

"Ingin. Tapi tidak juga. Aku nyaman dengan ini."

"Kasihan."

Mendengus pelan "Aku akan buka kotak rahasia. Sejak dulu, Hikari juga menyukaimu. Mungkin sampai sekarang."

"Hiburan yang hebat senpai."

"Benar tahu, makanya kubilang kotak rahasia. Yang tahu hanya aku. Tepatnya hatinya terbagi dua, hanya saja karena Takeru lebih dulu bertemu dengannya, dia lebih condong pada Takeru. Katakanlah dalam persentasenya Takeru enam puluh dan kamu empat puluh."

"Kenapa kamu ceritakan."

"Daisuke, cuma kamu yang bisa mengobati luka hatinya."

Aku terdiam, tumben-tumbennya Koushiro-senpai sampai buka rahasia orang lain. "Senpai, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tak bisa dilanjutkan. Hikari akan terluka selamanya kalau meneruskannya dengan Takeru. Aku tak suka ini."ya. Tak akan ada yang suka melihat orang-orang tersayang kalian terluka. Begitu juga dengan senpai "Taichi-senpai tak tahu?"

"Kalau dia tahu. Takeru sudah pasti babak belur."

Aku menulis diatas secarik kertas dan memberikannya "Gratis. Bagaimana menggunakannya tergantung pada senpai. Tapi lebih baik, jangan diberi tahu pada yang terbaik adalah menceramahi Takeru dan memintanya untuk tidak mengulangnya lagi."

#

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan melayangkan elbow pada bocah pirang Takaishi itu. Didepan sebuah love hotel yang terkenal di Odaiba. Malaikat cahaya itu tersungkur ditanah, dan si pirang itu yang mendorongnya, tak hanya itu tamparan juga dilayangkannya. Tak ingin tinggal diam aku menghampiri dan melayangkan elbow padanya.

Kulajukan mobil pinjaman ini, dengan Hikari yang terus menangis. "Hatiku hancur Daisuke-kun."ya hancur aku tahu itu "Padahal esok adalah hari pertunangan kami. Aku menyiapkan semuanya bersama keluargaku. Tapi mengapa."teruslah kamu keluarkan, jangan kamu tahan "Semua perasaan yang terus kujaga, telah berantakan."pasti sulit sekali ya menjaga perasaan yang sudah terjalin dalam tahunan waktu

"Yagami-san. Turunlah, kamu perlu menenangkan diri."ya, ini didepan rumahnya, aku juga bisa melihat dekorasi untuk acara besok, pertunangannya dirumah

"Terima kasih. Daisuke-kun. Tapi aku—"

"Yagami-san."

"Aku sedang tak ingin –"

"Yagami!"

"Aku ingin mati."

"HIKARI!"

Tak kupikirkan dan tak kurencakan, kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan aku tak ingin mendengar lagi, maka kusumpal mulut mungilnya dengan mulutku. Niat memulangkannya berubah menjadi niat lain dalam pikiranku.

Memanfaatkan perasaan hatinya yang sedang hancur. Aku melakukannya. Aku melakukannya apa yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang, dan apa yang tak pernah ada dalam bayanganku selama lima tahun ini. Dalam kamarku yang sempit ini, dalam apartment aku Takuya dan Yoshino. Tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan bertanya mereka, aku menggiring Hikari untuk sebuah usaha yang kupikirkan dapat menghilangkan keinginan mematikannya.

Dan Hikari, seperti lampu lalu lintas yang terus menyalakan lampu hijaunya, malam itu aku melakukan penetrasi untuk pertama kalinya, dengan seorang perempuan yang kucintai sejak dulu. Meski aku tahu, perbuatan yang kulakukan ini adalah salah, dengan mendengarkan desahan penuh pilunya. Gerakan tubuhnya yang kaku akan rasa sakit hati dari fakta yang real didapatnya.

Pada akhirnya hanya inilah yang aku bisa lakukan, hanya membuatnya tenang dan senyaman mungkin, menemani tetes air matanya dengan tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang tubuh telanjangnya. Perbuatan yang kulakukan, perbuatan salah yang kuharapkan, dapat menyalurkan sakit hatinya padaku.

#

"Salah ya Yoshino?"

"Tanpa kuberitahu pun harusnya kamu bisa berpikir kan."

"Hebat Dai, membawa lari pasangan yang akan bertunangan, dan lagi melakukan hubungan badan. Perbuatan paling mulia yang pernah kutahu Dai."

Esok hari, dijam yang masih pagi, tidak terlalu pagi mungkin, agak siangan. Yoshino dan Takuya langsung mengsidangku. Yah siapapun mungkin ingin penjelasan, saat tiba-tiba kediamannya digunakan untuk hubungan badan tanpa permisi.

"Lalu, Hikari sudah tenang?"tanya Yoshino

"Mungkin. Perlakuan spontan yang kulakukan."

"Lalu Yagami-san?"tanya Takuya

"Masih tidur sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu lekas bangunkan."aku memberi tanda tanya pada Takuya "Taichi-senpai dan keluarganya kelabakan, tak hanya itu keluarga Takaishi dan Yamato-senpai juga seluruh kelompok mereka sedang panik, melihat ternyata calon yang akan bertunangan tak ada. Media sosial memang hebat."

"Sarapan dulu Hikari."Yoshino menawari, aku memalingkan kepala, Hikari sudah bangun

"Tak usah Fujieda-san. Aku harus langsung pulang."tolak Hikari pelan dengan wajah masih sendu

Pandangan kami bertabrakan, dan aku langsung memalingkan mata. Rasa bersalah menyeruak, memanfaatkan perasaan seseorang yang sedang terluka. "Tidak. Kamu butuh energi untuk menjawab pertanyaan nanti. Pastinya kamu akan diberondong, dan kamu juga butuh mandi."Yoshino mengajak Hikari menuju kamar mandi

Suara bel berbunyi, aku beranjak karena Takuya malas untuk membukakan pintu. Dan saat kubuka "Yo."Koushiro-senpai

"Senpai."

"Kudengar kamu membawa kabur calon tunangan orang."Koushiro-senpai, kamu menyindirku

Dalam ruangan, Koushiro-senpai tak nampak panik atau marah. Pengendalian diri yang sangat hebat "Kamu sengaja?"ucapku menyulut sebatang rokok

"Tentang catatan yang kamu berikan padaku? Jujur ya."

"Kenapa. Kamu tahu itu hanya akan membuat Hikari semakin hancur."

"Ini disebut acara puncak. Puncak dari acara sakit hati Hikari yang mengetahui perselingkuhan Takeru."

"Meski itu menghancurkan Hikari."

"Ya. Itu pengorbanan yang tak bisa dielakkan. Atau bila terus dilanjutkan, Hikari malah akan lebih parah lagi."

"Dia berniat mati senpai."

"Baru berniat. Apa yang terjadi bila Hikari mengetahuinya saat sudah menikah? Punya anak? Sudah bertahun-tahun kedepan? Bukan hanya niat, dia akan langsung melakukannya."

"Karena itu kamu melakukannya sekarang."

"Ya. Dan kamu muncul sesuai harapanku. Apa yang kamu berikan padanya?"

"Sex."

Koushirou-senpai agak mematung dan menatapku tak percaya "Perbuatan yang diluar dugaanku. Yah apapun itu rencana untuk mereset perasaan Hikari, menurutku berhasil."

"Mereset?"

"Kamu yang tak bertatap muka dengannya sejak kelulusan tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tahu, semua dimulai saat tahun ketiga dia pacaran. Cahaya Hikari perlahan memudar, dan aku tak tahan. Daisuke, sebagai orang yang sama-sama mencintai Hikari, apa menurutmu itu salah?"

Aku terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Koushirou-senpai bukan berarti benar dan juga bukan berarti salah. Siapapun mungkin tidak tahan melihat perempuan yang dicintainya mulai kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

"Koushiro-kun."

"Hai Hikari. Aku datang menjemputmu."

Hikari mengangguk dan bersiap, aku hanya diam tak berani menatap wajah Hikari. "Datanglah Daisuke, yang lain juga ingin bertemu denganmu setelah lima tahun tak ada kabar."ajak Koushiro-senpai dan mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan begitu keluar dari pintu

Pelukan yang aku butuhkan datang, dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, Yoshino menenangkanku yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Menjadi sentimentil pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar bersalah. Dari depanku, Takuya menepuk kepalaku pelan. Lengkap sudah, semua yang kuperlukan untuk menenangkan hati yang sejak kemarin malam sesak akan udara kesalahan.

#

Acara pertunangannya berjalan dengan lancar, dengan terlambatnya Hikari, dan setelah berondongan pertanyaan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat kulihat, nama acara telah berubah. Yang berubah hanya satu sih, calon lelakinya. "Akal bulusnya boleh juga."

"Pemanfaatan situasi yang sangat baik. Koushirou-senpai keren."puji Takuya melihat papan acara

Aku bisa melihatnya, reaksi Takaishi pirang itu yang sepertinya shock karena tak percaya. Kulihat juga Koushirou-senpai yang sepertinya senang, Hikari juga, meski masih ada rasa sendu, tapi aku tahu, dia pasti "Hikari mendengarnya."hah, apa Yoshino "Hikari mendengar bagian yang sebagai orang yang sama-sama mencintai Hikari yang diucapkan Koushirou-senpai."ohh begitu, jadi itu pangkal dari perubahan acara ini

"Karena aku merasa. Memilih Koushirou-kun lebih tepat. Maaf Daisuke-kun."

"Kenapa minta maaf. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf Yagami-san. Aku sudah menggunakan rasa sakit hatimu."

Hikari menggeleng "Tidak apa. Daisuke-kun sudah sangat banyak menerima rasa sakit dariku, karena itu, aku tak memilih Daisuke-kun."

Aku tersenyum ringan, mencoba rasa yang saat ini bergejolak, rasa yang berbeda dari biasanya "Ya. Koushirou-senpai pilihan paling tepat, berbeda denganku, dia terus memperhatikanmu. Kudoakan bahagiamu, Hikari."

"Jadi senpai, strategi yang bagus."

"Apanya. Aku juga tak menyangka ini."

"Yah apapun itu, aku rasa senpai bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi kamu tak mempermasalahkan keperawanan kan?"

Koushiro menenggak colanya "Tidak. Daisuke, terima kasih. Akhir rencanaku adalah, kamulah yang berdiri disampingnya, bukan aku."

"Haha. Akhir yang seperti itu tak akan ada. Lagian-"

"Ya-ya, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi Daisuke, boleh aku meminta satu permohonan sebagai hadiah?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memanfaatkan pekerjaanmu, aku bukan orang pendendam loh."

Menatapnya tak percaya "Itu mudah saja."mataku melirik pada obyek yang dimaksud Koushirou-senpai "Takaishi ya? Berapa yang kamu tawarkan?"

"Nol alias gratis."aku mengerutkan kening "Itung-itung rasa terima kasihmu karena menikmati tubuh tunangan orang lain."

Aku menghela napas panjang "Apanya yang tak pendendam. Koushirou-senpai, kamu iblis."Koushirou-senpai tertawa agak kencang dan mengundang beberapa lirikan mata "Yah apapun itu. Semoga kamu dapat merehabilitasi perasaan Hikari, senpai."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"tanya Takuya didekat gerbang rumah Hikari

Aku menatap Hikari yang mengobrol dengan Sora-senpai dan yang lain, dari gerakan bibir mereka, Takuya bilang mereka sedang menginterogasi tentang perubahan acara. "Setidaknya, kali ini berbeda dengan lima tahun lalu. Aku tak ada penyesalan."

Takuya nyengir disampingku "Beban akan penyesalan sudah terangkat. Berarti kamu sudah siap untuk melangkah pada yang lebih dekat?"

Mengerti akan maksud perkataanmu Takuya, aku tahu. Sekarang, giliranku untuk membahagiakan apa yang aku tahan sejak dulu, apa yang aku anggap sebagai vaksin dari semua sakit hati selama lima tahun. Yang membuatku bisa terus nyaman, dalam setiap situasi berat dalam hidupku.

#

Aku dan Yoshino diberanda apartement, Takuya didalam sedang menggarap kerjaannya. Aku melirikkan mataku pada Yoshino yang sibuk dengan game portablenya "Hei."

"Hmm."

"Mau makan malam diluar?"

Yoshino mempause gamenya, dan menatapku lekat "Takuya, Dai mengajak makan diluar nih."

Bukan itu maksudku. Dan dengan cepat Takuya mengiyakan "Yoshino. Bukan begitu, maksudku, hanya kamu dan aku."

Yoshino menatapku lagi "Rangka apa nih?"

"Emm, rehabilitasi hati?"

"Takuya, Dai bilang makan malamnya hanya aku dan dia."kenapa mesti dikit-dikit laporan sih

"Ok. Lancar ya."dari dalam Takuya menyahuti dengan suara agak keras

"Lancar apaan?"balas Yoshino

"Daisuke mau melamarmu. Semoga kamu gak buat dia patah hati."Takuya sialan, kenapa kamu bocorkan. Eh Yoshino? Dia menatapku lekat-lekat sekali, dan tersenyum lebar

"Bukannya kamu gak mau dengan cewek tomboy ya?"

Aku tak bisa beralasan dan "Dia gak masalahin itu, Yoshino, si Daisuke itu sudah menyukaimu sejak dua tahun. Yang nyuruh nguntitin kamu dulu juga dia, dia nyogok aku pakai es krim jumbo."Takuya kampret sialan, dan lagi kenapa pakai bawa-bawa kebohongan segala

Pelukan hangat darinya, bukan dari belakang lagi, sekarang dari depan "Aku terima tentu saja. Aku senang itu datang darimu Dai."

Aku tersenyum dan dia pun begitu, bibir dan bibir kami bertemu. Dua kali, aku dapat berciuman dengan perempuan yang kucintai. Ciuman yang semakin-semakin dalam, dan tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali meremas pantatnya dan kuremas. Kemudian tangannya membalas dengan memberi cap tangan dipipi.

"Maaf Dai, kebiasaan, hehe."

"Hehe dengkulmu. Sakit tahu."

"Oi, dilarang berhubungan sex dikantor. Cari hotel sana."

"Tenang Takuya, aku juga gak bakalan ngizinin dia melakukan itu kok. Harus setelah menikah. Biar aku sebagai barang langka sampai akhir terjamin."

Dia mengakui dia itu langka "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantor pernikahan sekarang juga."ajakku menarik tangannya

"Eh."

"Way, ayo. Aku ikut."Takuya siap-siap dan memutar kunci mobil ditangannya

"Tu-tunggu Dai, aku belum siap."

"Bodo. Dan kamu dilarang ikut Takuya."

"Ogah. Pokoknya ikut, aku mau jadi anak angkat kalian."

"EHHH!"

"Gak sudi."

**END**


End file.
